Zakaz ratowania Orihime Inoue
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 厳命！井上織姫ノ救出ヲ禁ズ | romaji = Genmei! Inoue Orihime no kyujutsu o kinzu | numer odcinka = 142 | rozdziały = Rozdział 238, Rozdział 239 | arc = Arrancar: Wejście do Hueco Mundo | poprzedni odcinek = Żegnaj, Kurosaki | następny odcinek = Uleczenie Grimmjowa | premieraJa = 26 września 2007 | opening = Alones | ending = Daidai }} Zakaz ratowania Orihime Inoue jest sto czterdziestym drugim odcinkiem anime Bleach. Stacjonujący w Karakurze Shinigami oraz Ichigo dowiadują się o porwaniu Orihime oraz dostają zakaz pójścia jej na pomoc. Opis W domu przy Klinice Kurosaki Ichigo odzyskuje przytomność, od razu gwałtownie spadając z łóżka. Chłopak beszta się za ten incydent i nagle zauważa, że jego ręka jest całkowicie wyleczona. Skupia się chwilę, by rozpoznać Reiatsu, a w jego oknie pojawia się kapitan 10. Oddziału Tōshirō Hitsugaya, który stwierdza możliwość, że należy ono do Orihime. Mówi Kurosakiemu, by z nim poszedł, gdyż ma ważną sprawę. Obaj udają się do domu Inoue, gdzie czekają na nich Renji Abarai, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Rangiku Matsumoto oraz Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo pyta się, co to za zebranie i gdzie się podziała rudowłosa. Kapitan dowiaduje się od swojego zastępcy, że udało im się pozbyć zakłóceń. thumb|190px|left|Ukitake inforumje o zniknięciu Orihime Po chwili łączą się z Soul Society, gdzie wita ich Jūshirō Ukitake. Mówi on, iż zastępuje wszechkapitana, ponieważ jest ostatnią osobą, która widziała Orihime przed wejściem do Senkaimon. Dodaje, iż po minach zebranych widać, że dziewczyna nie dotarła na drugą stronę. Kurosaki próbuje wyciągnąć z kapitana 13. Oddziału jak najwięcej informacji. Ukitake opowiada, jak Shinigami, których wysłał za Inoue, ledwo uszli z życiem, a z ich relacji wynika, że rudowłosa została najprawdopodobniej porwana lub zamordowana przez Arrancarów. Ichigo zaczyna krzyczeć, żeby nie gadał takich bzdur, bo gdyby naprawdę tak się stało, to nie byłaby w stanie wyleczyć jego dłoni. Wtedy przybywa wszechkapitan i nazywa Orihime zdrajczynią. Mówi, że gdyby została porwana, nie pomogłaby mu, co wskazuje na to, iż dołączyła do Arrancarów z własnej woli. Przed kolejnym wybuchem ze strony zastępczego, Renji ucisza go i prosi o pozwolenie na wyruszenie do Hueco Mundo, by przeciągnąć zdrajcę z powrotem na poprawną stronę. Jednak Yamamoto nie wyraża swojej zgody. thumb|190px|right|Przybycie Byakuyi i Kenpachiego.Argumentuje to tym, że teraz, gdy wojna z Arracarami jest coraz bliżej, wszyscy z brygady Hitsugayi mają natychmiastowo wrócić do Soul Society, by pomóc w obronie. Rukia próbuje wymigać się od rozkazu, ale wtedy się okazuje, że wszechkapitan to przewidział i z wrót Senkaimon wychodzą kapitan 6. Oddziału Byakuya Kuchiki oraz kapitan 11. Oddziału Kenpachi Zaraki. Dowodzący jedenastką każe im posłuchać głównodowodzącego, a Byakuya dodaje, że jeśli będą się opierać, to użyją siły by ich zabrać. Ichigo postanawia nie prosić Soul Society o pomoc, ale chce wiedzieć, jak dostać się do Hueco Mundo. Kapitan Yamamoto nie pozwala mu na to, gdyż jego siła będzie potrzebna do walki, więc nie pozwoli mu iść zginąć. Połączenie zostaje zakończone, a Shinigami wracają do Seireitei. Tymczasem Tatsuki Arisawa biega po całej Karakurze, szukając Orihime. Przez przypadek myli jakąś kobietę ze swoją przyjaciółką. Sprawdza wiele lokali z pączkami, a na koniec udaje się nad rzekę, gdzie przypomina sobie spotkanie z Inoue. Roniąc łzy, pyta, gdzie rudowłosa poszła. W kryjówce Visoredów Shinji Hirako opłukuje sobie twarz wodą, gdy wtem podbiega do niego Mashiro Kuna ze swoim znaleziskiem. Pyta ją, co takiego ma, a gdy dostaje odpowiedź, że ona nie ma pojęcia, wyzywa ją od głupich. Otwiera węzełek, w którym znajduje bandaże oraz karteczkę z podziękowaniami. Określa Ichigo mianem kretyna, który to oddał im bandaże. W domu Kurosakich bliźniaczki wraz z tatą ustalają, co najpierw powinien zrobić nastolatek. Isshin wyłamuje drzwi z zawiasów i stwierdza, że wcale nie były zamknięte. Dziewczynki zapraszają brata na kolację, lecz ten odmawia. Karin próbuje go skusić, a Yuzu mówi, że nic się nie stało i schowa wszystko do lodówki, żeby mógł zjeść później. Gdy rodzina Ichigo wychodzi, na łóżko wskakuje Kon, który zaczyna się irytować ponurym zachowaniem chłopaka. Snuje dziwne teorie na ten temat, ale Kurosaki w ogóle nie zwraca na niego uwagi, jedynie prosi, aby się przesunął, bo chce się położyć. Pluszak zeskakuje z posłania i widząc, że jego rozmówca wpatruje się w dłoń, sugeruje czytanie z linii papilarnych, więc chce zrobić to samo. thumb|190px|left|Misato uderza Ichigo Następnego dnia Ichigo idzie do szkoły, gdzie nauczycielka na powitanie kilkukrotnie uderza go w głowę. Gdy ten na to nie reaguje, każe mu w końcu się odezwać. Słysząc zapytanie o zmianie fryzury, zgadza się i po chwili wymierza mu cios, dodając, że to było trzy tygodnie temu. Mizuiro Kojima i Keigo Asano komentują, iż musiało to boleć. Podczas przerwy Keigo biegnie za Kurosakim, wołając go. Jego zapał zostaje natychmiastowo ostudzony przez Mizuiro, który popiera słowa przyjaciela, przy okazji pytając o nieobecność rudowłosego. Następnie ignoruje zażalenia Asano i daje Ichigo bilet na koncert. Zastępczy shinigami pyta o datę, a gdy dostaje odpowiedź, mówi, że powinien wrócić do tego czasu. Dziękuje przyjacielowi, po czym odchodzi. Wtem dołącza do nich zdyszana Tatsuki. Informuje rudowłosego o swoich poszukiwaniach Orihime, które zakończyły się fiaskiem i pyta się, czy on wie, gdzie ona jest. Kurosaki próbuje ją zbyć, starając się wmówić, że niedokładnie szukała, co tylko denerwuje Arisawę. Krzyczy na chłopaka, że zawsze mogła wyczuć Inoue, niezależnie od tego gdzie była. Od jakiegoś czasu już w ogóle nie była w stanie jej wyczuć. Gdy to nadal nie pomaga, wyznaje, że widziała go kiedyś w stroju shinigami podczas walki. Prosi, by wszystko jej wyznał. Mimo to, odrzuca ją po raz kolejny, za co dostaje w twarz, głową rozbijając szybę w oknie. Keigo łapie dziewczynę, by nie doszło do czegoś gorszego. Tatsuki próbuje uświadomić Ichigo, że przecież są przyjaciółmi, pomagała mu wiele razy, gdy był w potrzebie. Kurosaki przeprasza swoich kolegów, prosi o zaopiekowanie się Arisawą i nieingerowanie w jego sprawy. Nastolatka ostatni raz nazywa go palantem, jednak ten odchodzi, nie zwracając na nią uwagi. W Karakurze jest późny wieczór. Kisuke Urahara stoi przed swoim sklepem, spoglądając w niebo. Wita Kurosakiego, którego odwiedzin się spodziewał. Ichigo pyta go, skąd mógł to wiedzieć. Kisuke odpowiada, że chłopak mógł pomyśleć, że sklepikarz umie dostać się do Hueco Mundo. Oznajmia, że dobrze myślał oraz, iż wszystko już jest przygotowane. Urahara opowiada o swoich domysłach dotyczących zainteresowania Aizena mocami Orihime, więc próbował odsunąć ją od walki. Rozumiejąc punkt widzenia dziewczyny postanawia, że w ramach zrehabilitowania, zrobi wszystko, żeby pomóc. Gdy Ichigo zauważa, że przecież musi tym działać wbrew Soul Society, rozbawiony sklepikarz odpowiada, że to nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. Nagle dociera do nich głos Ishidy, który siedzi na jednej ze skał. Na pytanie rudowłosego, co on tu robi, odpowiada Sado, że idą razem z nim do Hueco Mundo. Zastępczy shinigami próbuje się spierać, więc Yasutora pokazuje mu, że wcale nie są taki słabi, jak sądzi, a Urahara stwierdza, iż wszyscy są gotowi. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Z Senkaimonu wychodzą Shinigami wracający z Karakury w towarzystwie Byakuyi oraz Zarakiego. Renji pyta się kapitana, jakim cudem udało się im przejść przez bramę w idelanym momencie oraz, czy ich podsłuchiwali. Rukia krzyczy na przyjaciela, że nie powinien tak mówić, lecz kapitan Kuchiki jej przerywa, potwierdzając słowa Renjiego i dodając, że czas z kapitanem Zarakim szybko mija. Występujące postacie Walki Brak Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Hollowów: * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) Użyty Fullbring: * Nawigacja en:Order! Forbid rescue of Orihime Inoue es:¡Orden! Prohibido el rescate de Orihime Inoue Kategoria:Odcinki